Tales of Punishment
by Neox-chan
Summary: A series of Tales of Symphonia one shots that have to do with spanking. Any request will be taken. Please reead and reveiw! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Idea thanks to Kittie Reviewer's Kingdom Hearts Discipline. I thought about all the possibilities that could have had a spanking scene in Tales of Symphonia. And naturally I can't resist. I accept reviews and such things. And also, pretend Genis's earlier spanking was much longer than it was. Enjoy chapter one!

Lloyd: This would have happened/could have happened during the journey Colette Raine and Kratos started before Lloyd and Genis joined.

~A Choosen's punishment~

* * *

Colette stood beside Raine, watching as Kratos quickly took care of some monsters. She had been told not to interfere by Raine, who didn't want to run the risk of her getting hurt or worse. She looked at Raine, who after getting the ok from Kratos, began to follow her. She noted that Raine was giving her glances that she wasn't sure of. It wasn't one she was familiar with receiving many times but enough times. She remembered that Genis and Lloyd often got this look.

As they walked, Raine noted that it was beginning to get dark. She stopped and looked around, "Are you ok?" Kratos asked her, he really didn't seem to care if she was or not though.

Raine pointed to a small clearing. It was small and had a small lake but big enough for what Raine intended, "We should set up camp. Its getting dark and Colette might get attacked by a monster in the dark if we continue on," she pointed at where she was looking. "I suggest that clearing, so we would have some time to prepare before any monster could attack. I would notice its mana, so its a very good spot. Don't you agree?"

Colette nodded in agreement while Kratos simply walked to the spot. The girl looked down, _I miss Lloyd and Genis....its boring now..._ she thought.

Walking beside Raine. In just a few short hours, which would have been minutes if Kratos hadn't sourly refused to look at the manual for the tent, the camp was set up. Kratos walked to his bed, took out a fishing line, and walked to the stream, "I'll get us some food for tonight. You two, please get some wood for the fire." He didn't even bother looking back at them, just simply sitting at the stream fishing.

"Okay," Colette nodded, then started walking around looking for wood, and musing to herself. _Maybe I can make a game, like pick up sticks? Or four square? oh....I doubt the professor would like to play and Kratos definitely won't...guess I'll just look for something to go with it then._

"Come on Colette. I need to talk to you!" Raine called, walking towards the denser part of the forest.

Colette sighed deeply not wanting to stop her game musings, but didn't want to argue. They walked for a few minutes until Raine stopped. She looked around and then turned to Colette, "I'm very disappointed in you." she said sternly, glaring at the girl who opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get anything out before Raine continued "I told you specifically NOT TO COME TO THE TEMPLE! Instead of listening to me however, you chose to go along with Lloyd and Genis!"

Colette had almost forgotten about that, "I-I-I..."she stuttered, trying to find words to explain her actions with. She never gave it much thought when she decided to come with her two friends. She only came because they asked.

"What's more," Raine interrupted pointing at the girls arm, "You were hurt! You think I didn't notice that cut on your arm? Well I did. I noticed Colette Brunel!"

Colette looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm s-sorry professor Sage. I-" Once again she was interrupted.

"No. I don't want a reason. I just know that you disobeyed me. That's all I need to know Colette," with this, she grabbed the blond haired teen by her forearm and dragged her over to a fallen tree.

Colette recognized it as the one Kratos hacked down when his sword missed a swipe. She wondered what was going to happen to her. The answer came quickly as Raine promptly sat down and pulled her over her knees. She pushed Colette's dress out of the way and raised her hand high. Colette, with widened eyes, struggled. "N-no professor Sage!" She begged. "I'll never disobey you again! I-I'll tell you everything! I'll-"

Her final interruption was a sharp smack to her thinly covered backside. She yelped in surprised at how hard the spank was, and then squealed from pain as the teacher delivered punishment to her defenseless bottom. She wailed and kicked, desperately attempting to get her teacher to stop. "Please Professor-OW!- I promise! Ah! I'll never do it again! Ah! Please no more!" she begged, tears streaming from her eyes.

She eventually lost all her energy to do anything but cry after five minutes, only sobbed harshly and accepted her fate. She barely noticed when the smacks to her crimson behind stopped, nor did she notice that Raine had pulled her stockings down. What she _did_ notice immediately however was when Raine pulled her pink puppy panties down to her ankles as well, "NOOOOOO!! Please! Not that!!" she wailed.

Thinking back, she knew that probably wasn't the best idea. Raine had once spanked Genis in front of the class on his bare backside. He too had complained, which only got him 5 more, a total of 20 hits with her ruler. Colette looked over her shoulder at the older woman, and dread came to her. She became pale with fear as Raine broke a twig, though some may have called it a very small branch, and raised it high. She braced herself, hoping it wouldn't sting to bad.

Martel, however, was evidently either not looking or not smiling down on her, as the sting was excruciating. She let out a loud cry of pain at the harsh hit and tried to raise herself off her teacher's lap. This only succeeded in getting her a sharp smack to her sit spots, making her hands give out under her and loosing her breath when she landed on her teacher's lap again. She couldn't do anymore and just cried her eyes out.

At this point, in addition to the stinging smacks, Raine began to lecture her. "I know SMACK! you're sorry Colette SWAT! but this isn't something SMACK! SMACK! that I can just let go!" She lectured, applying an extra hard smack to emphasize her point. "Now Colette," she said and waited until the girl calmed down enough to speak.

"Y-yes...?" Colette said, her voice shaky from the harsh punishment she got, "Tell me what you did wrong. One by one." Raine replied _I'm going to end this now. Poor Colette....you shouldn't always follow your heart,_ She thought.

"I-I –hiccup– left the class without p-permission..." Colette answered.

SMACK!

Colette bellowed in pain, "Keep going." Raine ordered. Colette hesitated, but another harsh smack to her sit spots persuaded her.

"A-A-And I...I left after y-you told me not to..."

CRACK!

Colette hissed through her teeth, "A-and I put myself in danger and got hurt…"

SMACK! SMACK!

Colette gasped for air as her bottom was spanked twice rapidly. She tried to say two things she did wring in the same sentence hoping it would only get her one hit but, sadly for her, it didn't work. "Very good Colette. Your forgiven," Raine said, pulling the 16 year old into an embrace.

She hugged the sobbing girl and watched as she slowly fell asleep. Raine smiled at Colette's soft snoring form and lifted her up in her arms, careful of her hurt bottom, and pulled the girls panties and stockings back up. She walked back to the campsite, not getting lost at all due to when she marked the path earlier with a line using her staff. She approached the clearing, where Kratos was sitting beside a roaring fire and, waiting for her. He smirked as she approached silently saying that he knew what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm sorry! I'll get to all requests, I swear! I've been a bit tied up. But now, I'm free! So I'm gonna work on this as much as possible ^^ I promise you all, your requests will be completed! Enjoy! If this sucks, im sorry. It was done in one day.

The Chosen's party walked along the halls of the ruins they were currently in. The ruins, were ones that hadn't been in before, for it had no merit in their journey. It was just something they had noticed before, but didn't have the time to check it out. Of course, they wouldn't have checked it out anyway if Raine hadn't insisted that they take a look around it's contents. For some reason, the area was completely void of any life, aside from them. This was pretty strange, though Lloyd was the only one who took notice, and nobody wanted to heard his mouth after a screwup he made, nearly killing them all when he agrivated a dragon gaurding the entrance by attacking it, instead of the groups initial plan of sneaking around it.

Anyway, the group was making pretty good time, Zelos using a small ammount of fire to illuminate their path. "Professer, my gorgeous hunny, can I please take a rest?" the red headed chosen pleaded, for about the hundreath time. "My arm's are killin' me!"

"You put out the lights, and they won't be the only thing killing you." Raine threatned, before returning to the hieroglyphics she was reading. "My... So FANCINATING! This text says that the ruler of this ruin, an antiant Trietian Queen had used this place as her palace, claiming a dictatorship-like rule over the citizens of this area!"

Everyone groaned, not exactly caring what she found. They just wanted to get out of here. Their expidition continued for awhile, until they came to a door of all things... The strange thing was that it was made of wood. They all stared for a few minutes, until "Why are we looking at a door?" Lloyd asked. Everyone either groaned or face palmed at the teen's idiocy. "What? What I say?"

"Lloyd..." Presea sighed. "Wooden doors weren't established at this period. They didn't exist."

"Meaning that this was put here recently" Zelos added. "So that means there's something behind this that people don't want others to see."

Raine tried the knob. Unsuprisingly, it as locked. "Dammit... Locked..." Presea walked over to the door, taking out her axe. "I'll handel it..." she said, about to swing, before Raine picked her up, putting her down away from the door.

"NO! ONE MISSED SWING, AND THIS ENTIRE RUIN COULD COME DOWN! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" She screamed. She grabbed Lloyd by the scarf he wore around his neck and yanked him toward the door, handing him a hairpin. "Lloyd, if you would." she said, in a sweet as hunny voice. Though that only succeded in scaring Lloyd even more.

"Yes ma'am!" he yelped, running to the door with the hairpin. It took a few minutes but he didn't seem to be having any trouble. The door unlocked with a click, and Lloyd smiled. "I got it, Professer!" He said, grinning.

"Thank you, Lloyd." Raine said, gratefully, as she pulled the door open. Now, nobody is really sure how it happened, but the moment the door opened, a gust of foul smelling air flooded out of the door. Everyone, even Presea and Regal, were forced to hold their noses to block out just a tiny bit of the horrible odor.

"OH GODDESSES!" Genis cried. "WHAT IS THAT!"

"It smells awful!" Lloyd said, his eyes watering.

"It smells like sulphur..." Regal caughed out.

"It smells like farts!" Sheena screamed, holding her shirt over her nose.

Presea didn't speak, but was caughing most of all. Raine held her nose, being too overwhelmed by this ruin's horrible stench. "What could they possibly be keeping in there?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes.

Zelos as caughing so much, he lost his concentration and the light went out, which was probably good since everyone knows what happens when sulphur and fire mix.

"Dammit!" Lloyd shouted in rage. "Not only does it smell like crap, but its dark now too!" The room was once again illuminated by Raine's staff as she charge light throught it. The group of people peeked in the room, still holding their noses, and nearly threw it room was full of giant mounds of mmonster droppings, from something that was apparently very, very, VERY big. Much bigger than the dragon that they encountered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Zelos said, trying his hardest not to throw up right there.

Without warning, raine Walked inside the room, the group staring at her. "Raine, what ARE you DOING?" Genis asked, flabbergasted at his sister's actions. She looked back over her shoulder at them.

"I'm going to see what's further ahead, of course." She said, as though it should have been obvious. "We can't let something like this stop us if we want to find out what mysteries this ruin holds." And with that, she continued on, careful of the mounds of... ick... that were laying around. Now, they would have left her, and went up to the surface where fresh air was, but

A. They were worried about how she would fare on her own, not having many attack techs of her own.

B. Genis was here, meaning he wouldn't leave her here. Meaning they would lose to people if they left.

She had the light they needed, since they couldn't use Zelos was giving since sulphur was in the air.

So they all wandered until Sheena suddenly burst out. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYOMORE!" She said, attracting quite a bit of attention.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, a bit worried about the way she suddenly went beserk.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT SMELL ANYMORE! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she screeched in response, gripping her hair tightly. She honestly did look like she was going crazy.

"Sheena, calm down, hunny!" Zelos said, but realised that his nickname just angered her that much more.

"I'M GETTING RID OF THIS SHIT, RIGHT NOW!" Sheena said, holding up one of her cards, Vajara, and started to chant. Raine immideatly held her hands up.

"SHEENA DON'T YOU DARE!" The woman screamed out at the top of her lungs, holding her hands out to stop Sheena. But she was too late.

"I CALL UPON THE HEAVENLY MESSANGERS! I SUMMON THEE, COME! SYLPH! BLOW THIS ALL AWAY!" Sheena said as, in a bright light, the three summons spirits of wind appeared.

"Easily done!" They all said in unision, summoning a huge whirl-wind, which promptly spread out with great force, cutting everything it touched to shreads. The smell was undoubtly gone, but unfortunetly, the walls of the ruin, making the area tremble greatly. Everyone looked around as the ruin began to collapse around them. "Colette! Holy Song!" Raine ordered as she started a chant. Within a minute, the entire ruin was down around them, Raine's force field, strenghtend by the powers of Colette's holy song, was enough to keep them from being crushed to bits. "We made it!" Lloyd cheered.

"It was close... thanks to Sheena." Raine said, giving a glare to the ninja. The woman, just barely an adult, shrunk back a bit, as she seemed to just realize what she caused. The ruin, she honestly didn't care about. It was more the fact that Raine would likely kill her now. Having that thought in mind, she ran for her life, hurrying back to Triet as Raine chased her the whole way. The rest of the party, thinking that it would be a VERY bad idea to let Raine have her hands on Sheena at the moment.

"LET ME GO! LET GO! I'M SORRY! I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!" Sheena pleaded as Raine dragged her into the inn, going up the stairs to the room that she (Raine) shared with Genis. Sheena wasn't going to get out of this! How DARE she destroy a ruin! The older woman pushed the door to the room and tossed the raven haired girl inside, walking in and closing it behind her. She growled as she locked it, Sheena cowering by the bed. "Raine, look, I just-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Raine screeched. Luckily, Triet's walls were made of blocks of a very hard material that were very thick, meaning nobody could hear her. "YOU DESTROYED A PRICELESS RUIN! THOUSANDS OF PRESERVED YEARS OF WORK, ALL DESTROYED IN A SINGLE INSTANT!"

"I'm sorry!" Sheena cried, putting her hands in a defensive position over her face. But Raine didn't attack her face. Didn't even think about it. Instead, she grabbed Sheena's arm, lifting her to her feet. Sheena blinked and looked over her shoulder when she was laid down on her stomach, only to find that she was laying across Raine's knees, the older woman having a looped belt in her hand. _Oh Goddesses!_ Sheena thought, her eyes widening._ She can NOT be about to do __**THAT!**_

She felt herself tense up when her hand was pinned to her back, and she started to kick. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing! I'm not a child!" she said as she struggled wildly to escape the older woman's grasp. But she had absolutely no luck. Raine was simply too strong for her.

The silver haired woman easily held Sheena in place over her knees, then raised the hand that held the doubled belt up high, before bringing it down with a mighty _CRACK!_ on Sheena's behind. For a little while, the mizuho ninja felt nothing, only heard the sound. It took a few seconds, but a hot strip of pain raced across her behind. "YEOWCH!" Sheena screeched, not expecting so much pain. Raine didn't let up for a second after Sheena screamed, just waiting for her to feel the pain. She continued the assault, Sheena breaking down into tears after about 10 swats of the horrid belt.

Sheena cried out hard, choking out sobs. This had gone on for much longer than she had expected, being about seven minutes and counting since it began. She felt like her behind was bleeding, though she knew it wasn't."PLEASE RAINE! STOP! I'M SORRY!" she sobbed, tears running down her face like streams. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

At this point, Raine felt that, since she was begging, it might be a good time to finish this. So without a word, she pulled down the black pants that Sheena wore, leaving them at her ankles. The younger girl didn't realize this until she felt her pink and green stripped panties leave her nearly black and blue behind. She fellt a rush of cool air hit her backside, and while it felt soothing, Sheena subconciously knew that it was not a good thing.

Raine raised the belt up again, Sheena's rear now having absolutely no protection. Sheena suddenly came to the realization of why he butt was bared, and was horrified. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it came too late, as Raine's hand swung down. She repeated as she spoke, puncuating every word with a spank. "Now, why are you being spanked, Sheena?"

"Because I, OWCH! I destroyed a, YAAH! ancient ruin! And I, WAAAAH! I did something you told me specifically not to, OWHOW! Not to do! GAH! I'M SORRY!"

Raine sighed. She did say what she did wrong, but kept it as short as possible. She continued Sheena's punishment for about 3 more minutes, before stopping, pulling her into a light hug, being careful not to hurt her already pained butt. "Shh... Shh..." she hushed, trying to calm down the girl. She looked like a mother, comforting her child. It was truly a beautiful scene.

In the next room over, Lloyd and Zelos's room, they were listening at the wall, said two males were listening at the wall, though they barely heard anything through Triet's trademark thick walls. "Dammit, all! I can't hear a thing!" Zelos whined, wanting to know what was going on.

"What do you think professer did her?" Lloyd asked, uncertainly. He honestly had no clue what Raine COULD do to her. If she wanted to, she could have easily pummeled her when she was in the middle of the desert, where she had pounced on and caught Sheena.

"Gah! I have no clue! Damn thick-ass wall!"

Genis, who was laying on the bed readinga book, rolled his eyes. He didn't need to listen. Having been in the situation many times before, he didn't need to guess. _Poor Sheena..._ he thought, closing his eyes. _I know your pain._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before I start, I'm sorry again. I'll be sure to update this more. Been really focused on my Kingdom Hearts co-written fanfic. This kinda didn't really pop into my mind until recently and I remembered doing this RP with my freind Kyle. So, I edited that RP, and am posting it here. I hope you all enjoy. Also, special note at the end of the fanfic. Be sure to read it~**

Presea set her ax against the wall as she came into her room at the inn. They were taking a break from the fighting and traveling, and she was more then thankful to finally get a chance to rest. Colette came in behind her, resting the large item bag on the ground. She had chosen to carry it, since her chakrams were acting funny, and she didn't want them to find out. So she asked to have the bag, so she didn't have to fight. "Colette, did you have any trouble carrying that bag? It has been a while since you offered to carry it." Presea pointed out.

"N-no! No problems at all. Its really light. Even lighter than Regal was." she said nervously, smiling. Hopefully, presea wouldn't pick it up.

"Really? Should I carry it for you next time so you can help fight?" Presea asked, getting up to try lifting it herself.

"No thank you. Its fine. I need the workout that the bag is giving me." Colette replied, unaware of the fact that that was a rather dumb answer.

"I don't understand. If the bag isn't heavy, it shouldn't provide any exercise." Presea said, looking at her.

"uh... What Lloyd? Comming!" she said, running off.

Presea watched her run off. "Strange. I didn't hear Lloyd." she commented. Seeing as Colette wouldn't be back right away, she decided to try and ask Genis if Lloyd had really called her or not. The two were together a lot after all. Genis just happened to walk by in the door as she was thinking this. "Genis, can I ask you something?" Presea asked, walking in front of him. "Was Lloyd calling Colette just now? She just ran out a moment ago."

Genis stopped and looked at her before looking back down at the kendama he had in his hand, trying to hide his blushing face. "Um, n-not that I know of. He was talking about her though..."

"I see. I wonder why she left then." Presea said before noticing his face. "Genis, isn't it supposed to be impolite not to look at people when talking to them?"

"U-um... But when you're doing something its okay. W-we're going to the beach, me and Lloyd and Emil... I'll see you later!" he said, then sprinted off

"Hmm, maybe some time at the beach would help all of us relax. Also, Colette was going to go see Lloyd." Presea told the rest of the group about the trip to the beach the boys had planned, and once everyone agreed, she changed into her swimsuit, then wearing her swimsuit, she shamelessly walked from her room at the inn all the way to the beach!

Genis was already there, laying on a beach chair watching while lloyd and Emill were fighting with wooden swords. Thankfully, they were play fighting swords, and couldn't do much came over, and when she saw Genis sat down by him. "Genis, I decided to let the others know about your plans to go to the beach and everyone decided to come along." she told him, though she had gotten their first compated to the others.

Genis blinked and looked at her. His face suddenly went very red as he saw the girl he had a crush on with a bathing suit on. "Th-th-thats okay! Its f-f-f-fine!"

"Genis, your face looks rather red. Are you getting sunburned?" Presea asked, leaning a bit closer to look at him.

"Um... y-yes that's it! i've been too long in the sun" he lied, not wanting her to know he was blushing.

"You should go in the shade. If you want, I can keep you company." Presea offered. Genis blushed even more but nodded unconciously. His eyes were a bit focused on her bathing suit. Presea didn't notice where he was looking, and simply took his hand and lead him under a tree in the shade, then sat down next to him, finally letting go again. By this time, Genis thought he would pass out. He was beginning to actually see red. "Genis, you still look red. Maybe you should ask about getting healed after this." Presea saod, looking at him again.

"Um... that's ok... I-I'm fine..." he said. "I just need... some cooler air..."

"You should get cooler by staying in the shade." Presea pointed out. "Still, I'll stay with you anyway, so you'll have someone to talk to."

"Th-thanks presea. That's really nice of you."

"You're welcome, Genis. I thought I would spend time with you since you ran off before."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I wasn't running away, I just... I heard Raine calling! yeah, that's it! For me to get my swim trunks!"

"Strange. I didn't hear Raine calling you. Maybe I need my ears checked." Presea said, taking a repeated excuse as something actually being wrong.

Genis decided to not comment on that and just let her think that. Better than exposing the real reason he ran. He looked at her, as they walked toward the room. They had decided to bring him inside to where the air conditioner was, hoping to cool him down.

"Are you feeling any better now Genis?" Presea asked him.

"Yeah... Much better." he said, glad that he had stopped blushing.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was getting concerned." she said.

"D-don't worry. I'm okay." he said, feeling himself blushing a bit again. He was estatic that she was worried for him but didn't want it to show.

"Very well then." Presea said, nodding. "Do you plan on going to bed soon? We were traveling for quite a while earlier."

"Yeah... you?"

"Yes. I almost did as soon as we got here, but then after talking to Colette, I headed out and ran into you."

"Oh. Well, why don't we sleep together?" Genis asked, not being affected by these words since raine had yet to give him 'the talk'.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't be a big deal. I'm alright with that." Presea said, having been Genis' age for a long time and also not being bothered.

They went into Presea's room, and, got under the blankets. Then, still in their swimsuits, laid in bed together.

[~5 Hours Later~]

A very loud, shrill scream woke the two. "Hmm, what's wrong?" Presea asked, immediately looking around.

Colette was sitting on the ground, staring wide eyed at the two kids in the bed together.

"Colette, is something the matter?" Presea asked, looking at her.

The angel stammered for awhile before screaming out. "PROFESSER!"

Raine immediately came over from down the hall. "Colette, what's-" She stopped when she saw in the room and her eyes widened briefly. "GENIS SAGE!"

"What?" the confused half-elf boy asked, really wanting to know what was wrong.

"What are you two doing?" Raine yelled.

"Genis asked if I wanted to sleep with him." Presea answered, not understanding either.

"Oh my..." Colette said, her eyes widening.

Raine also was surprised by that, but wanted to straighten things out first (if she could). "Both of you come here right now!" she said. Presea couldn't tell why they were in trouble, but got out of bed and walked up to the Professor. Genis followed her lead and walked to his older sister, still not knowing what they had done wrong. Raine was a tad relieved they were both wearing their swimsuits, but still wasn't happy. Raine looked back and forth at the two. "Genis, why did you ask to sleep with Presea?" she asked, taking a breath to calm down.

"We were both tiered and needed to relax" he answered, looking confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"So you didn't do anything then?"

"No, we both just fell asleep." Presea answered.

Colette looked at Raine. Raine looked back at her and sighed in relief. "Alright then. Still, you two shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, especially not in your swimsuits." she told them.

"How come, Raine?" Genis asked.

"Because," Raine said. "Its inappropriate for children your age."

"Why?"

"Boys and Girls just don't sleep together. If nothing else, they should wait until they're adults."

"But you and me sleep together alot Raine."

"That's different, because we're family." Raine said, having expected that one. "You two, on the other hand, shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed."

"So, are you still mad Raine?" Presea asked, noticing that she started to calm down.

"I am a bit relieved, but you two are still in trouble."

"why?"

"As I said, you shouldn't be sleeping together at your age. Even though nothing bad happened this time, I want to make sure that you two won't do it again." Raine said before looking back and forth at them. "Of course, it will be tougher for me to punish both of you." She then looked behind her and noticed Colette was still there. "Colette, can you help me with something here?" she asked, smiling at her even though she planned to punish Genis and Presea.

The moment colette was noticed, she was actually in the process of crawling away from the scene. "Colette, why are you leaving?" Raine asked her, turning to face her.

"Um... My belly hurts?" Colette lied, not wanting to get involved in any type of punishment.

"Oh Colette, why do you look so worried? You're not in trouble."

"I... need to poop!" Colette said, getting to her feet to hurry away

Raine sighed and grabbed Colette by the back collar of her shirt, keeping her from leaving. "Colette, I can tell you're lying to me. Now why do you really want to leave?" she asked.

"I don't want to be involved in this."

"Here Colette, look at it this way, if you help me, they'll both be done getting punished sooner. Besides, maybe it'd help if you took care of Presea instead of me."

"Hm? How come, professer?"

"Well for starters, the person spanking her would be as new to it as she was." Raine said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see!" Colette said, smiling

"So, can you punish her while I take care of Genis?" she asked kindly.

"um, I dunno..."

"Colette, it's a spanking. Even you couldn't mess it up. Just put her over your lap, and slap her behind with your hand." Raine said, talking just like one of her lessons at school in Iselia.

"Okay.."

"Alright then." Raine nodded before turning back to Genis and Presea. "Now, let's get this over with."

"Do we... really need to be punished?" Presea asked, to which Raine gave a firm nod.

"um... come on Presea..." Colette said unsurely, taking the girl's hand

"You too, Genis." Raine said, coming over to her brother and taking his hand, though being a lot more firm then Colette.

Presea felt a bit worried when Colette took her hand, but didn't struggle.

Colette walked into the room and slowly put Presea over her lap gently. She was new to this, though had seen it before and had it happen to her.

Presea was quiet, but she did tense nervously once she was in position.

At the same time, Raine also took a seat and put Genis over her lap

Colette looked at the girl over her lap and blushed. Presea was still in her swimsuit, which made it look like it was only bra and panties that she was wearing. Colette looked over at Raine to see what she's doing.

Genis thrashed around. "Raine! We didn't know! stoooop!" he whimpered

"Yes Genis, you didn't know, which is why I'm leaving your trunks up for most of this spanking." Raine said. She'd bare his bottom when she was finishing up, but he still had the rest of the spanking first. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on his behind.

Presea flinched at the sting and looked worriedly at Colette.

Colette, at this point, had her hand raised. She decided that it was a good idea to do exactly what Raine does. However, she failed to factor in her rather inhuman strength.

Presea gasped and bucked at the spank. "OW! That hurt!" Presea said, acting like a little girl for the first time in a while.

"Its a spanking Presea... Its supposed to hurt." Colette said, continueing. Genis was near tears, but he wasn't crying yet. He had already accounted for Colett'es strength.

"OW! OUCH! Colette, please!" Presea whined, squirming over her lap now.

Colette looked at Genis, not letting up her spanking. Genis wasn't crying at all. Was he that much tougher than Presea? Maybe it was cuz he was a boy.

Presea started sniffle and give little sobs tearing up herself. Raine had kept spanking Genis but stopped for a moment when she noticed the difference between them as well. "Colette, are you spanking harder then me?" she asked her.

Colette blinked and looked at Presea. Then back at Raine. "I don't know. Am I?"

Raine looked at the girls for a moment in thought. "Colette, you still have your angel senses, don't you? Perhaps that is making you hit harder then you mean too." she said, looking at Presea who was already nearly crying.

"Oh! should I stop?" Colette asked, pausing the spanking

"No, it wouldn't be fair to Genis." Raine said, trying to decide how to respond. "Colette, I want you to keep going, but try to hold back so your angel strength doesn't make it worse then Genis is getting. They're getting punished for the same thing, so Presea shouldn't get a harder spanking then Genis is."

"Okay, I understand" Colette smiled and lifted her hand. She held back as much as possible, but it still hurt alot. Probably since Presea's now red behind was already quite punished by now.

Presea gave another sob, and Raine looked at her again. "Colette, I want you to stop for a moment. Your strength still hurt her more then a spanking from me would've. Let's give her a chance to calm down while I catch Genis up to her." While Raine was looking out for Presea, she also stepped up her spanking with Genis. She was going a lot faster, and her hand was hitting a bit harder too.

Colette nodded.

Genis wasn't exactly crying but dry sobs and yelps were escaping his lips

Raine could tell he was starting to really feel the spanking now, but she planned on stopping when his butt almost matched the shade Presea's had.

"R-raine! Stop! please! I've learned!" he shouted, though he still didn't know WHAT he did

Raine gave him a few more before stopping to let him catch his breath. "Alright Genis, we're almost done." She then grabbed his swim trunks and pulled them down, showing his rather red butt. "Colette, I want you to bare Presea now." she told her.

Colette blushed brighter but nodded. "Yes ma'am!" she said, pulling Presea's bikini bottoms down.

Presea sniffled since she could tell she Colette was going to finish spanking her now. "Now, since you have your angel strength, you're not giving Presea as many swats as I'm giving Genis, alright?" Raine told her.

"Okay. How many swats should I give her?"

"You're going to give her just three. She still looks a bit redder then Genis." Raine told her. She planned on giving her brother on the hand 9 swats. She was slightly guessing at the difference between Colette's spanking strength and hers, but she figured it should be good enough

Colette nodded and Raised her hand up high. Looking at Presea's rather red backside, she guessed that she should just use full strength. Quickly and as hard as she could, she gave Presea three spanks, each sounding like a crack of thunder.

Presea had been expecting Colette to keep holding back, so when the Chosen's hand hit her sore bottom that hard, she immediately started crying like a well-punished girl. Raine felt a little bad for her, but focused on finishing Genis' own punishment. She gave him nine hard swats, all over his bottom. It was a good shade of red, but Colette's finish left Presea's butt redder again.

Genis, suprisingly wasn't crying. It soon became obvious that he was trying to be strong in front of Presea.

Raine had to smile at that, then helped her brother up and gave him a hug. "Alright Genis, your spanking is over now."

Colette was already hugging Presea, smiling and issuing soothing words. If anything she could remember, she always remembered this part and didn't have to be told

Presea hugged her back, still sniffling softly. She definitely needed this after Colette's spanking.

Colette smiled at Raine, to see if she did a good job.

Raine honestly had a few complaints about how Colette did, but it was her first time and everything, so she just gave her an approving smile and nodded. Afterwards, when she was sure Genis had calmed down, she slowly pulled his swim trunks back over his red butt. She figured Colette would do the same with Presea.

Colette did, but unfortunetly for Presea, she accidently didn't do it gently. She pulled up much too fast, giving Presea a rather large wedgie.

Presea winced at that, but didn't make any noise. She wanted to redeem herself for crying like that earlier. "T-Thank you, Colette." she told her, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

Colette nodded. "You're welcome." Colette smiled

**So, how was it? I gotta thank my freind Kyle for the help I got. Also, since me and him did some crossover RPs with ToS and ToV, I'll be posting thoes in this. That's right, this is becoming a CROSSOVER fanfic. But, not next chapter. I need a new title. Or do I? Tales of Punishment... nah, its good how it is. Anyway, look forward to the next chappie. Bye bye.**


End file.
